


Remedy

by voodoobrownie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, handjob, horny sexually frustrated Dean enters rooms, hot cas laying down, you can guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was wearing one of deans sweatpants, which was of course way to big, and therefore drooped loosely around his waist, together with an old hoodie of Sam, also slightly oversized. In this peculiar obscene pose, Cas was to fast asleep to be even aware of it, his waist and belly were fully exposed."</p><p>Dean can't withstand Cas' Pornographic way of sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Sorry guys... It's one of my earlier works. I've gotten better at this :P

What do you do when your feelings betray you? Dean Winchester had had some experience when it came to that, but right now he was in a total dilemma.

At first he had been utterly worried. The past few months had been incredibly exhausting for all of them. The battle against the end of the world was one of the biggest and most important things ever, and they’d been hunting things nonstop.

For starters bobby was drained to the bone, se he was resting in his house, after informing the boys not to enter the house or call for the next half year, or he would, so he had stated, fry their custard extra crispy. Sam on the other hand needed to get waisted so badly he had been out of the house for hours already, even worse, he had left without any encouragement what so ever, but worst off all Cas was laying on the sofa sleeping. That said enough.

He was laying rather unangelic-like though, which was exactly the main problem, dean told himself.

When he had returned from the bar, his jaw had dropped, as he froze by the door. Cas was laying widely sprayed over the couch, on his back. One arm went over the side, stretched so far, his fingertips almost touched the floor. One leg was over the guardrail, and the other one was hanging loosely over the back of the sofa, shoe laying a few inches further, and his head was tipped over the other guardrail, mouth slightly opened.

Besides the floor being covered in beer bottles, apparently all four of them had needed the same remedy after this all, Cas was wearing something else. Even more, he wasn’t wearing anything of the usual clothes.

He was wearing one of deans sweatpants, which was of course way to big, and therefore drooped loosely around his waist, together with an old hoodie of Sam, also slightly oversized. In this peculiar obscene pose, Cas was to fast asleep to be even aware of it, his waist and belly were fully expose.

Dean just let his eyes wander overcast slender hipbones, imagining the smoothness of his skin, the way the clothing was draped around his slim body…

That was the way he was left with this horrible clench of feelings, more often described in teenage girl slang language, and that was far from acceptable, and so not compatible with a tuff guy like dean, who was so not überdrunk he actually considered such things, about his angel friend. He could feel himself overwhelmed by chick flick as he wobbled on his not so steady legs.

Then there was that little illegal sound the angel made while sheepishly stretching. And dean could certainly get his rocks off on that.

This all was the lethal mix that absolutely didn’t make dean end up rock hard, pressed backwards to other side the cold bathroom door, hands needingly, feverishly searching for his fly.

The cure was also the cause, every touch, every stroke, was bringing him flashes of the object of his lust, the soft pink lips, slightly parted as he was breathing calmly, the heavenly blue eyes, now closed as his eyelashes fluttered in what seemed to be sweet dreams, his fine hips, now exposed, and the idea of how fine they would be under his own hands, and finally his slender hands, curled up and forgotten, that could be doing other things like clenching bedroom cheats, or tugging at deans hair- or other parts.

Dean couldn’t suppress a chocked moan, as his hand was fastening, which was due to the crappy motel walls, and the late hour, hell probably even because of his state, way to loud.

‘Dean?’

His heart stopped, and the rest of the demonized fucked up world with it. Being caught in a situation like this? Even Cas couldn’t stay oblivious to what was going on. That situation was -or should have been- the worst cool down of all time, but deans body seemed to disagree, his cock jumping enthusiastically, not fully understanding the other party wasn’t there to participate.

He just couldn’t imagine Cas reaction, and that frightened the hell out of him, he had to cover up what was happening, and quickly, he didn’t have time, and practically lost his ability to think properly.

He moved, jumped forward, hastily pulling up his pants, which wasn’t an easy thing to do, in his current state. The last thing he needed was Cas actually seeing him like that. Hands still down his pants, starting world war III with his fly, he turned around. He had to stop Cas from entering the bathroom, or coming even near.

‘Cas, don’t come in, you hear --- me…’

Green met blue as Cas stared at dean, he was already in the bathroom. He had opened the door, and they were standing, face to face. it was so ironically similar to the other time Cas was standing nose to nose in front of dean, when he had pointed out the concept of personal space. only the level of awkward was about ten times higher.

Cas expression changed from standard sleepy, to surprised with a hint of amusement, maybe that was the big difference with the previous, now one of them actually found it funny. He took his time to fully check out dean from tip to toe, taking way to long. He lifted an eyebrow, and a modest smile slid across his face.

Dean won the war with his fly, not knowing how to act, or what to say, placing his hand on the pockets of his jeans gingerly. He turned his head to the wall on his right, inhaling sharply, before briefly biting his upper lip.

‘awkward’ he whispered.

Normal understanding he’d have something witty to say, he was dean Winchester after all, hell he would turn the situation so it would be more awkward for the other dude, but right now he just couldn’t. on top of it all, it was Cas standing in front of him, the trigger of it all, his best friend.

He tried to swallow, as Cas slid his eyes back up, stopping at waist-height.

‘really, dean?’

The bottles on the floor of the other room had had an effect on Cas after all, as Cas was enjoying the current happening, way too much. He would have never have done it if he weren’t drunk.

Alcohol leading to sarcasm wasn’t a new thing, but they were still standing there- Cas staring, dean still way to hard.

‘so, you just gonna stand there, mr. comatose?’

He just had to end it, there was no way dean could leave this scene with anything left of his dignity, that was clear now. so he only had to prevent it from leaving the room. Sam would pester him so hard otherwise, and that wasn’t an option.

‘what else should we be doing then, dean?’

The confrontation had reached its climax, and dean only realized how angry he was, when he heard himself. He was totally shouting.

‘look, I don’t have to explain anything to you. You?! Out of all people?’

He had to leave the room, the last thing he would want to happen is him hurting Cas. Cause he could have, right there, right then, punched him in the face. Cas was of course blocking the way out, hotels don’t have wide doors, or large bathrooms, so he shoved him to the side, to make place to leave and- at least he tried to.

It would have had more effect to push a brick wall. Cas didn’t move an inch, only his expression changed. He looked rather annoyed, as if there was an irritating kid that kept nagging for something, and he was about to give in.

‘there is one thing I need you to understand dean. I do not- cant replicate such- feelings.’

He was searching for the words very carefully, and dean grimaced, as Cas used airqoutes .

‘I àm an angel of the lord. I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, just because I have no need nor ability to participate in any indecent matters.’

Cas face went back to guide mode. Dean didn’t know what to do, he was totally losing it, trapped like a lion in a cage, no way to go not in movements nor thoughts. The only thing going through his mind over and over again was that he had to leave the bathroom, asap. He either would attack, or jump Cas, and that would be considered rape.

‘you reading my mind?’

He just had to look Cas in the eye, spitting out the sentence like it was the filthiest thing he ever caught someone doing in his entire life, and that was after some consideration, not really correct.

Cas just rolled his eyes, only the second time he did so, taking some time to consider the matter, and then said:

‘then don’t think so loudly at me.’

The imaginary scoreboard dinged its way to +100 points for Cas. Dean was trying to avoid his triumphantly gaze, fixing on the bathroom tiles, white and black, ordered like a chess board. It was a nice combination with the rest of the strictly black and white furniture.

He nervously licked his lips.

‘look, Cas, this doesn’t have to leave the room, mkay?’

He stared down at his shoes, slightly covered in dust and dirt from the little driveway that was in front of the café he had spent the evening. He had come home early up to his standards, for his usual flawless hookup lines had failed the waitress.

‘no but you do, I take it?’

It was official now, Cas was a complete dick when drunk. At least he had the decency to move to the side, leaving dean just enough space to flee out of the bathroom, and dean was going to, he really was, but when he stepped forward, about to leave the room, he halted. He was standing shoulder to shoulder with Cas, only a few inches away, when he suddenly the actual meaning of Cas words hit him.

He licked his lips a second time as he slowly turned his head, until he was facing Cas ear, and the side of his face.

‘how do you know?’

Cas was looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He frowned, slightly tilting his face.

‘I mean, how can you be so sure?’

Cas had stated he didn’t need to, he hadn’t mentioned anything about wanting or whether he would mind. The situation couldn’t get any more awkward, so he could ass well give it a shot, it wasn’t like, cas would smite deans ass back in to hell, would he? It was the worst idea he had in his life, he was probably going to regret it later, but he was too drunk to care, and to his own surprise to intrigued too.

Too afraid for the reaction, he hypnotized the bed in the other room, not looking at Cas, Cas, who was not really answering, but thinking about it, like it was a question similar to the one about god on a tortilla. Then he shrugged.

‘I guess I am not.’

He made a quarter of a turn, so he was, facing deans side. He let his eyes wander up dean again, but looked down awkwardly when he had reached his waist. Dean had missed the point where the situation became awkward for both of them, but chalked up a point for himself, anyway.

He finally found the courage, god knows where, to look Cas in the eye, and so he did, slowly, clenching his jaw for the hundredth time or so. He tried to swallow, but didn’t succeed.

He turned around, hesitatingly moving his hand up to Cas face. his pulse was rushing, his heart jackhammering in his chest.

He could feel Cas muscles tense, when he softly dragged his fingertips over the stubbles on his jaw. No matter how startled Cas looked, he didn’t move.

Dean told himself that if he would, move, or want to stop, he would walk away, and let him. So he could sit in a corner. Dying of embarrassment. For trying.

<p>He halted, not yet removing his hand. But Cas didn’t say or do  
anything. There was still a crackle of amusement in his eyes, and dean  
just couldn’t stand it. He just couldn’t.

He pushed Cas across the room, until his legs buckled against the bedside. He pushed Cas on the bed, need making his movements rough. He was standing over him, bended down, and pressed his lips on Cas. It was like a foreign act, new and arousing.

At first it felt like kissing a wall, but then he softened, parting his lips slowly, letting deans teasing tongue enter. Cas wasn’t really cooperating, but not throwing dean trough the room with heavenly forces either, so that must have been a good thing.

One hand had been keeping him from crushing the angel, keeping some distance, as it was resting on the mattress next to Cas head, the other one was trailing a way down his chest. Dean moaned softly into Cas mouth, as with most things, the reality was so much better.

Cas didn’t seem to have trouble with anything, and dean just needed to speed up, his hand finding the elastic band of the hoodie, going under.

The warm skin moved smoothly under deans light touch, just like he had imagined, and he traced his tongue along Cas jaw.

His hand reached its destination, and started playing teasingly with Cas nipple. Dean needed to see the reaction, he had been living for at least some feedback, so he moved up his head a few inches, now facing Cas.

Dean was now resting on his elbow, literally breathing down Cas face, and one leg had been finding his way up, in between his thighs.

Cas face finally lost its serenity, he opened his mouth slightly, like he was about to say something, perhaps object, but he stayed perfectly still- and quiet. He made no noise what so ever, he just shifted slightly under deans playful touch.

It wasn’t good enough for the hunter, who somehow imagined there should be more noise. He didn’t get ahead of himself though, he softly scraped his nails down Cas chest. The tension was almost unbearable, and he flickered his eyes from Cas’ to his moist looking lips and back. He parted his own lips, trying to stay focused. What the hell, he thought, the whole thing seemed to turn him on more than Cas. The only indication he could tell, was in his eyes, and the way his nostrils moved more frequently indicating his faster breathing.

When he slid his hand past the waistband of the pants, cupping Cas through the layer of cotton, he found rather surprisingly –or maybe not the least- a half erection.

The corners of his mouth curled up in a wicked grin, after his eyes narrowed.

‘Cas, really?’

He needed to backfire, the earlier on. Cas just clenched his jaw in both arousal and annoyance, shifting awkwardly under dean.

‘it’s the body’s reaction. Not- mine.’

He seemed to be fighting back the urge to move, tensing his entire body, and digging his hands in the sheets.

Dean chuckled.

‘it’s usually the body’ he replied.

Cas didn’t seem to be planning on giving in, trying to get his right. ‘it’s different.’ The words sounded broken, in his now ragged breathing.

Dean was on the upper hand of the situation, so he didn’t need more words to answer. He rubbed the palm of his hand over the pants and all underneath.

Cas eyes were widely open, pupils totally dilated, as he let out a slow, chocked sound, something in between a moan, and a noise one makes when dying. His breath caught, and he was trying his best not to press back in deans hand, failing miserably.

Dean decided he had done enough staring longingly, and besides, he couldn’t really hold back any longer, so he went back to grazing the skin under Cas jaw. Cas threw his head to the side, leaving him a nice path to trail some hickies along. He moved his hand past the band of the pants again, now digging it in Cas’ boxers, past the layer of clothing, making things so much better.

Cas gave up not cooperating, and he moved his hands up to deans back and his hair, tugging it softly. It was the best thing ever and dean was giving everything, kissing, sucking Cas neck like some hungry animal. He needed to hear Cas, hear him make all these little sounds, generated by his own touch. He was what one would call a pro, he surely spent enough hours alone in the shower to manage this. He was working precisely, steadily making Cas moan, and even squirm at one point. When he slid his thumb over the head of Cas’ cock, he arched of the bed making noises that went straight to deans gut.

He realized there where actually too many clothes, but once he wanted to do something about that, he was too late already. Cas made some weird die-like sound again, scratching nails down deans back, arching of the bed. Dean just managed to keep his thoughts together, working his way trough Cas orgasm, as he claimed the angels mouth once more.

Cas actually came too soon, but its was oh so hot and hell dean thought he was going to come in his pants, untouched, but managed to keep himself together, because he wasn’t some friggin teenager. He looked at his work, feeling rather exultant, while he wiped his hands on his jeans.

Cas was laying on his back, blue eyes half closed, breathing heavily. His lips where slightly parted, and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Dean must have been sobering up, suddenly realizing the possible damage he had done.

What if someone would find out? Sam? Or bobby? He realized what it must look like; He had practically abused their weapon in the war against the end of the world. In a drunk fit.

He hauled himself up his feet, and cursed, realizing he still had a boner. He straightened his shirt, making up his mind. He would leave Cas, and finish the job himself, since he didn’t really have another option.

Now he would for always be haunted with the sight of Cas, every time had to get his rocks off.

‘dean?’

He halted, halfway to the bathroom.

‘you do have another option don’t you?’


End file.
